Death Angel
by Hinaten1466
Summary: kibaxOC Did you ever feel like there's no reason left to live? Yet no reason to die? Well thats how Ainame Ichitake feels when the guy she loves starts going out with the most popular girl in school. What will she do to earn his love? Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. Please go easy on me and give me some opinions/ ideas . I put the next chapter up after I get some reviews!

Arigato Hinaten1466

* * *

Death Angel

Did you ever feel like there's no reason left to live, yet no reason to die? Well that's how I feel now. My name, as if it matters, is Ainame. I am fourteen. If you also must know I am going to a new school but I guess that was a while ago, so it'd just be my regular school. But to answer my own questions my last reason left to live……is gone. Yeah evaporated like rain because of that Hyuuga. I think if I never came here I wouldn't have died…..or so it feels like but who am I to say this is death.

Could it just be heartache?

4 weeks before death

"Hey Ainame!" it was Sakura Haruno my best friend since the day I got here. "Hey Sakura!" I welcomed. "Oh look it's Miss Popularity herself Hinata Hyuuga!" she said grudgingly. I'd understand because Hinata has every guys attention, and other girls adore this pearly-eyed, black-haired teen.

"Morning you two!" my other friend Kiba Inuzuka yelled running to catch up. "Hey." we chorused. Kiba could b called Mr. Popularity runner-up because only one guy was more popular than him. His name-Naruto Uzumaki. Only one guy could b considered his equal-Sasuke Uchiha but he likes to be by himself except for Naruto& Kiba, his only close friends, and a rare go-to-school person.

" Kiba-san what's your new class today?" It was the beginning of a new quarter. "Gym! What About you Ainame-chan?!" he seemed excited. "I've told you before call me Ai." I sighed because it was the thousandth time I've told him this (exaggerated on the number of times more like 5th). "I have gym too." I said bored. Though I was trying very hard to stay calm. "Sorry I keep forgetting." he looked like a boy who had just lost his best friend.

Oh his 'best friend'! "Kiba is Akamaru alright?" usually Kiba was only upset when something happened to Akamaru. Akamaru is Kiba's puppy. "Huh? Oh yeah.

He had to go to the vet's today." he sighed. "And your worried about him? There's no reason to worry about him. He's healthy, strong, and very smart." I smiled reassuringly.

Then I remembered Sakura. "Hey Sakura hurry up!" I looked back to se her face in a book. " Hey Ainame did you know that nickname means love?" she asked it in a prodding way. I blushed and hid my face from Kiba "Nooooo I didn't. But that's…….interesting." the only polite word I could find. " Well I think differently." I ran back and cupped a hand over her mouth leading her away, "Later Kiba! See you after homeroom!" I yelled back over my shoulder.

"Why'd you have to say that?!" I whispered while realizing her to answer. " Huff huff. You should jut tell himmmm!" she whined "I hate that!" she ended with a pout on her face. "What?!" I asked but knew exactly what she meant. "How you like him so much but refuse to say anything because he's so popular!" her voice got louder as she spoke. "Shh! Oof!" I fell backward as I bumped into something or someone I should say.

* * *

So there's my first Chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry if it's a little short. Again please review! Ja ne Hinaten1466


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter. If you just started reading my fanfic then this is my first, so please no flaming. If there's something you think I could improve then lemme know! Ja ne hinaten1466 Aka: Nicole or Ai

* * *

Death Angel Chapter 2

It was Naruto " Uh ,excuse me, I'm really sorry!" I squeaked. He stood up and offered me a hand

" It's fine." Sakura just stood there gawping as he helped me up " What's your name?" thankfully he seemed to have not noticed her .

" My name is Ainame- Ainame Ichitake." he smiled.

" Nice to meet you . I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I've seen you around. You're friends with Kiba aren't you?" I was shocked he knew so much. It may not seem like a lot but to me it was enough to decide that I should be careful around him.

"Yes we're friends." I replied in a cautious manner. I mean you would suspect something too when the most popular guy is talking to you, right?

"Why don't both of you sit with us at lunch ?" he looked at Sakura who was still frozen then back at me.

"Sure. Ok..so..uh,see ya at lunch?" I didn't know what to expect.

"Kay. See ya!" he yelled over his shoulder running to catch up too his friends that waited ahead.

"Sakura!" I turned to her ,she was still frozen. I shook her "Sakura! Kanoha to Sakura! Come in Sakura!" she blinked and started to laugh. "Uh…..you okay? Cause we gotta get to homeroom in two minutes." I said cautiously (homeroom is practically on the other side of the school).

"Whaaaat?!" she screamed. At this moment I was very worried about her mental stability.

"C'mon if we run we can still make it in time!" I yelled turning to run.

Gym

I walked out of the girls locker room wearing the required uniform for gym, given to us by the school. The uniform consisted of a pair of dark grey short-shorts and a pale powdery pink tank that had, in dark grey, a tiger on the front. I despise wearing short-shorts because I don't like showing off my legs. So of course it didn't help when a couple of guys whistled. The guys were dressed in there uniform of a pair of long silver shorts and a light blue muscle shirts with the same tiger on the front except in silver. I gasped and blushed " Shut the fuck up!" I screamed.

" You guys are so rude!" I heard a girl yell from behind me. I turned to see a bunch of girls nodding agreement, which could mean only one person could have been my defender…….Hinata Hyuuga.

"Why are you ladies so upset? It was a compliment on her beauty." my** pervey** gym teacher said. His name is Jiraya. _Sigh _I thought /hoped he had retired but it seems not this old perve.

" Yeah **Ladies**!" they all chorused. All of us turned on them. I stuck my face in a guy's, he had long dark brown hair. He, Neji, was the closest and also the brother of Hinata. It was useful to take my anger with her out on him.

He sneered "What is it beautiful?" this made all the guys behind him laugh.

Then I spotted Kiba. The look on his face told me he didn't like what was going on. Then I caught sight of blonde hair. Both Kiba **and** Naruto were coming my way. Before I could lose my chance I brought my arm back but it **was** too late. They reached me at the same time. As if they planned it Kiba grabbed me before I could hit my target ,Neji's face, and Naruto turned Neji around punching **my **target squarely. Neji fell backward shocked.

" Don't ever treat one of **my** friends that way ever again!" Naruto yelled furious. He called me **'his' **friend! Wow never expected that. I remembered Kiba now, it would be nice to stay here….in his arms. People would ask questions so I'd better say something

"Hey Kiba -san...you can let me go now." I told him quietly so as not to draw attention to us.

"Oh! Heh...yeah. Sorry." he immediately released me.Did he just blush!?...nah.

* * *

There's the second chapter sorry I took so long!It's a little shot too . Ok really short but I'm busy and I promis I 'll make the next chapter longer. Ja ne Ai ( FYI: I HATE PINK! But it goes well with dark grey!...so yeah.)


End file.
